Anything can happen country night
by lia200304
Summary: Its anything can happen night and Leonard and Raj went out. Penny invites Sheldon to a country bar. Takes place in season 7. Hints of Shenny!


**An: Yea I know I should be working on Coitus Conundrum, but the plot bunnies are giving me a hard time. So here we go. It has a bit of a Shenny feel to it. Oneshot unless the plot bunnies say otherwise. My friend Josh beta this for me!**

**Rated: K+**

Once again, It was anything can happen Thursday and Leonard and Raj went to a bar to try to hook up with women. Sheldon had told them it was futile and they should give up. But of course neither of them listened. Howard was with Bernadette, having dinner with her folks, so it was just Sheldon in the apartment. He sighed and went to pick up the phone to order pizza from Giacomo's, when he suddenly hears "_man I feel like a woman_" playing from Penny's apartment. Getting irritated by the minute, he puts the phone down and power walks over to 4B.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny

Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny

Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny

Sheldon grabs the door handle and turns it checking to see if it was unlocked. Sure enough it was. Sheldon shakes his head.

'_Typical Penny. She wouldn't even hear if someone just waltzed in and stole some of her stuff'_

Sheldon walks in and looks around for Penny. Not seeing her, he walks to her bedroom door and peaks in. There he finds Penny, jumping on her bed in some really tight blue jeans, faded brown cowboy boots and a pink long-sleeved, button up shirt that had two of the buttons unbuttoned, showing a little bit of her chest. Sheldon stood there in place watching.

'_Oh good lord.'_

When the song ended, Penny jumps off the bed and smiles up at Sheldon.

"Whats up Moonpie?"

"Penny, why are you dressed up like a cowgirl?"

"Well seeing as it is _'Anything can happen Thursday'_ I figured I would go try a country bar tonight."

"Are you trying to avoid Leonard after your proposal got shot down?"

"No sweetie. I just wanted to do something different. Say why don't you go with me? I am sure you got some cowboy clothes you can wear."

"Well seeing as I am from Texas and cowboys originated from there, I do. But I must decline. I was going to watch some justice League on Cartoon network and eat pizza. Thank you though." Said Sheldon as he turns around and walks away.

Penny grabs his arm and pouts. Sheldon turns and gets out of Penny's grip and hightails it out of the apartment. Penny follows right on his tail into the apartment. Sheldon, noticing Penny following him, makes a dash to his room.

"You can't get away from me that easily moonpie" says penny while she follows him.

Sheldon is just about to close the door when penny pushes it open. Sheldon's eyes get wide and he's about to say 'no one is allowed in my room' when penny walks up to his closet and starts shifting around. Sheldon squawks but doesn't push Penny away from the closet. Soon he comes face to face with an old Halloween outfit he wore years ago. It was basically black chaps, with two fake guns, and a light blue and brown flannel shirt and a black ten gallon hat. Sheldon shook his head.

"I told you already Penny, I am not going with you and I am certainly not wearing a Halloween costume! I look absurd!"

"Aww come on Sheldon! No one will know that this is a Halloween costume! Besides I will let you wear your light blue shirt under it. Come on please!"

"I have been to country bars before. So there is no reason for me to go again. So my answer is still no."

"But Sheldon, If you go with me, I will buy you that anything you want from Stuarts store next comic book night."

"Anything?"

"Anything moonpie."

"Alright. But don't get too drunk tonight. I can't drive remember"

"I wasn't planning on it. I will go wait outside" Said Penny as she leaves.

Sheldon sighs and starts to change into the outfit. It took him a little longer because he had a hard time adjusting the chaps to his narrow waste. Once he was done, he mossied out of the room and into the living room. Penny stared in shock and awe on how good Sheldon looked. Without a word, they grabbed their keys and headed out to the bar.

The bar's name was Saddle Sore. It was crowed and the music was loud but Penny didn't seem to mind. She ushers him to the bar and orders two virgin Cuba Libres. Sheldon takes a sip and they watch the other people dance. Soon '_My best friend'_ by Tim McGraw comes on and Penny drags Sheldon out onto the floor. Instead of him leading, she led. Sheldon started to protest but Penny gave him a stern look and he shut up. Sheldon looked around and noticed all the people dancing were couples. His eyes go wide and he looks at Penny. She smirks and they continue dancing. Soon the song ends and they head back to the bar. After ordering two more Virgin Cuba Libres, Penny excuses herself to go the bathroom.

"Hey man, can I ask you a question?"

Sheldon turns to talk to the man. He was 7'2 and very bulky. Sheldon nods his head for the guy to continue.

"Is that girl you are dancing with your girlfriend? Because If she isn't I would like to take a crack at her."

"She is a girl, who is my friend but not my girlfriend. But I don't think she is interested in coitus tonight."

"What the fuck is Coitus? I want to get her number and maybe have sex with her."

"Coitus is basically what you just said. But like I said, I don't think she will be interested in it tonight."

"Let me be the judge of that."

The guy turns around and starts to order two shots big shots of Whiskey. Sheldon ignores him and takes a sip of his drink. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Penny smiling at him. He was about to say something when the guy he was talking to earlier, strolls up with his charming smile.

"Hello little lady, want to go dance and have a drink?"

Penny looks him up and down before looking at Sheldon then back at the guy.

"No thank you. I am here with a friend. Maybe some other time."

"Awe come on lady. I am sure your friend wouldn't mind you hanging out with a real man. Come on cutie."

"Like I said, no thank you. Good night."

"Look I don't think you understand-"Said the guy as he grab her shoulder

Penny grabbed his wrist and quickly twisted it before walking behind him while still holding his wrist. The guy hollers and kneels down and groans in pain. The people around the bar stop and stare. Sheldon just remains looking at his drink.

"No you listen bud, I said no. I am with a friend and I rather have his company than an overgrown hulk like guy like you. Do you understand? Now get out of here before I go junior rodeo on your ass and put you in the hospital."

Penny lets go of his hand and he grabs his wrist and rubs it before getting back up, taking the two shots of Whiskey and leaving the bar. Penny turns back to Sheldon and orders more Virgin Cuba Libre. Sheldon shakes his head.

"Was that really necessary Penny?"

"Well he wasn't getting the message that I wanted to hang with you and not him."

"no not that. I am talking about comparing him to the hulk. He looked nothing like the Hulk."

"Oh that. Well he looked like he was going to rip out of that shirt sweetie. I guess you guys are rubbing off on me. So how about one more dance and we finish out next order of Virgin Cuba Libre and then we head back home."

"Sure. But no more slow dancing please."

"Agreed."

They waited for a good song to come up and when Achy Breaky heart came on, Sheldon showed them all how it is done. Penny watched with amazement as Sheldon did the dance in time with the song. Soon after it ended, they left and laughed the whole way to the car. Penny complemented Sheldon on his dancing and Sheldon just tells her that you have to know that dance if you lived in Texas. Once they reached 2311 Los Robles, they were silent. They both walked up the stairs and before going into their apartments, they turn to each other and smile.

"Penny?"

"Yes Sheldon."

"I liked going to a country bar with you. Let's do it again next _anything can happen Thursday_"

"We shall see Moonpie. Goodnight"

"Goodnight."

Sheldon watched Penny go in first before unlocking his door. There laying on the couch was Leonard and he looked like a was passed out. Sheldon walked quietly to his room and grabbed his bongos before coming back out and slamming down on them, waking Leonard up. He jumps and glares when he finds out it was Sheldon.

"Struck out again tonight Leonard."

"None of your business if I did or not Sheldon."

"Yes well just remember that If you were to engage in Coitus, you need to give me 24 hour notice. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get into my Thursday Pajamas and go to bed. I suggest you do the same."

"Goodnight Sheldon."

"Goodnight Leonard."

**AN: Well there you go..Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
